Beginner Guide
Overview This is a beginner guide to provide new Lords and help old Lords with a few questions that they have in mind. First with the basic: (in progress) Basic Info First thing to understand is about: Energy|Energy Crystals|Crystals Gold|Gold Mana Stones|Mana Stones Gene Fragments|Gene Fragments Stats Next is about Stats, how they influence the game: Status and Ailments|Status and Ailments Stats|Stats Game Mechanic Next is about the Questline, Tod and Lost Island: * The Questline are quests that will give rewards if you finish the requirements that are asked, you can find more information in Guide Quest. Its good to finish the Questline, so you can get good equipments . * Tower of Dawn also know as ToD is a place where you can get a lot of rewards, like jewels, sets, gold, mana stones and a unique hero . But in order to obtain those itens you need to face a lot of trials, some require some specific heroes to pass so you should try level up as many heroes you can and equips, cause every month changes. If you need some advice on a floor, you can go on reddit or wiki and see if some have a strategy to win that floor, otherwise ask someone to help you. Reddit * Lost Island is a place where you can get new heroes to help you on your journey, however its stay active for a few day, the exceptions are new heroes who can stay more than 2 days. Heroes of World Conquest Next, let's briefly review the heroes. Just remember this is a Tactic Game: one hero may provide good utility, while others can counter that play style. The first heroes that you get are , , and . You should focus on Chris and Alfred, as they will be usable up to mid-game. Others heroes are obtained by finishing the Hard, Hell and Chaos difficulties of their dungeons to get their genes. You can see how much need in the left of the map. Here is a list of the heroes you can obtain through campaign mode, and how they can be useful. * - He is your nuke early game, but falls quickly in the mid game. You should change as soon as possible. * - She can help your journey until late game, where she falls compared to other heroes. * - Can provide you good damage as Damage over Time, but she lacks movement unless she kill an enemy. No real need to put her on your team. * - Your first healer. If you have some problems beating a dungeon, use him to keep your group alive. * - In order to use her at max potential, you will need another Paper to activate her passive. She can provide you help even after late game, but she needs some good equip to keep the pace. * - His passive increases gold drops. A lot of gold is needed to enhance equipment, rebirth heroes, and more, so max his 4th skill and abuse him when there's a gold event in one region. * - You can trade from here. * - He is high recommended due to his 3rd skill, which can give high damage on enemies with high HP. Don't think of him as a tank, because he can die really easily. * - She's a good hero that can carry you on some hard places like ToD and World Conquest, but you can pass on her and level her up late game. * - Your second healer and you must have him. He can Disarm most enemies except for some ToD bosses who are immune. * - Your second and best aggro tank. Thanks to his 3rd skill, he can aggro all enemies to attack him, instead of your group. You can change for him once his skills are good. In Lost Island try focus on getting , , and , Chenny is one of the best Scissors DPS, Krut has one of the highest attack, and Nirvana can help in some floors on ToD where your team needs to go to certain spots in the map. Utility Heroes These heroes can provide damage and help your party if you have problems to . * - She's one of the best pure healers, but requires a lot of time to obtain. * - If you don't want to invest on him, make him a bulk hero, even with no skills on max he can still help on some floors in ToD and Nirvana Stage. * and - One can push the enemy forward, while the other can pull the enemy to his feet. * and - They can immobilize the enemy while they can keep the enemy away from your team. * - She's capable to stun-lock enemies and heal a little of your allies. * - A good tanker with a disarm that last 2 turns but low movement. The other heroes who weren't mention, isn't because they are weak but is more preferential of the Lord style. Optimize Lord and Equipments Going further on is about crystals, how to spend then correctly: * The first thing you should prioritize is to level up your ship from expedition to max level, the reason is because you can get more exp for your heroes and can level up other without putting in the party, you still can get free ancient coins, money, mana stones and crystals. * The second one is buying Lord's mastery, they provide a lot of help in the journey. The mastery is divided by two, battle and support: Battle improve stats to all heroes in your party, it affects in all dungeons; Support raise the chance to get better stuff like potentials, more exp, etc. Its best to level up first support cause provides more utility in the journey, especially the decreases time for stamina and less gold. Once all are bought, you can start buying costumes and set equipments. Remember costumes can stack, but give preference to buy costumes with movement and mastery, and the Lord Costumes cause they give stats to all heroes in the party. About set equipment you can start looking here which one, would be better for your team. A little advice if you are going to buy a set thinking you are going to get the SS set, look always the A set first, cause the A set has more chance to be obtain then the SS or S set. About how you should make your equipment you may wanna look here, to see how to build. "''Good luck on your journey my Lord" - ''by CoocooCategory:Game Information